


Telonine-Omegan Hormone

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caring Derek, Knotting, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Research, omega anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles and Derek prepare for if the medication works, and Derek learns as much as he can in case it doesn't.





	1. Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, beautiful fangirls and fanboys!!! I'm sorry this is so late but finals are kinda kicking my butt. This is a more mature story! If you don't like that skip this fic and move onto the rest of the series. Thanks to my lovelies for all the comments and love!!!

Stiles didn’t breathe for a moment as the nurse came at him with a needle. “Derek,” He whined, reaching out for his mate. Everyone knew Stiles hated needles. He had since he was little, and that was the main thing Derek was worried about today. He didn’t want Stiles having a panic attack at the doctors because of the needle.   
“I know,” Derek tried for soothing, but he was still a little nervous about this whole practice. He knew it would ruin Stiles if they couldn’t have pups.   
Derek made sure Stiles’ eyes were on him the whole time as the nurse loaded the syringe. “You know, we get to spend the whole week together, isn’t that great?” He asked, distracting Stiles as the nurse neared him and without warning plunged the needle into the little fat the boy had on his arm.   
Stiles yipped like a dog when you step on its paw, but he sagged as Derek kept holding him. “Yes Alpha,” He answered. Even though he wasn’t in OmegaSpace he needed his mate and Alpha and that soothed him.   
“Alright baby, let’s get your papers and head out.” Derek s Stiles. He was weaker than before from sobbing, and his limbs were loose and exhausted. As Derek carried Stiles the worry in his chest ignited again; this boy was almost a man and he barely weighed more than Derek’s ten-year-old cousin Selena.   
Derek sat Stiles down on a chair in the doctor’s waiting room and went over to the window into the ladies who worked on paperwork and the phone. “Hey, I need the paperwork for Mieczyslaw ‘Stiles’ Stilinski.” The ladies handed him a sheet of paper with a summary of what the doctor had said.   
“Also, the Doctor Sherman asked me to give you this, it’s a pamphlet on Omega functions and the inducer he prescribed. I would suggest you go over it carefully, with you Omega especially, and maybe do some of your own research on the way he functions. They only tell you so much about Omega functions in high school health.”   
Derek nodded. He didn’t really like when others tried to tell him how he should take care of his Omega, but he knew this was not something he knew enough about or could handle on his own.   
He took the papers and handed them to Stiles who didn’t even bother looking at them. The Omega’s eyes were focused on the ground and Derek’s wolf didn’t like his mate’s meek behavior. “Up here,” Derek commanded and Stiles’ head lifted slowly. “It’s okay, c’mon get up. Let’s go home yeah? We’ll call your parents on the way home. We have 24 hours to prepare, so we should stop at the grocery store so we can get some snacks and water,” Derek spit out, his brain going a million miles an hour.   
“Der,” Stiles whispered and Derek’s head snapped to him. “Thanks.” Stiles voice relaxed Derek and the Alpha nodded.   
“Of course baby.” 

They stopped at the grocer and Derek helped Stiles out. “Here, sit in the cart.” Derek lifted Stiles by his armpits and set him inside the cart. “Alright, now what do you want? Nothing perishable.”   
Derek drove Stiles around the store and picked up the things Stiles pointed to or whispered out. There weren’t many, and Derek knew Stiles didn’t want to ask for too much so he’d just throw in things he knew the Omega liked and didn’t listen as Stiles protested.   
“Shush, I want cheez-its, so I’m getting cheez-its,” Derek covered, though they both knew Derek didn’t like cheez-its, they were Stiles’ favorites.   
“Der, no one else in the house likes them! We can just get something everyone likes.”   
“We have stuff everyone likes, I want them and besides since no one else likes them, we can just put them in our room. I know you have a stash somewhere.” Derek heard the low sound that Derek knew meant Stiles was purring. Their room. Derek dropped the crackers in the cart.   
His family didn’t really know, but Derek made a pretty good bank. His coach paid him, even when he was a freshman, and he’d been editing novels for people since the summer before the first year of college when he had tons of extra time.   
His mate knew more about it, but not that he’d been putting money away for a while, into a savings account meant for buying a house with Stiles when they were both out of college.   
But, what little didn’t go into his savings or towards rent was almost always spent on Stiles. He knew Stiles didn’t like that, and if he knew the extent of what he and his family paid for Stiles he knew the Omega would freak out. The boy had already tried a million times to pay for the food they were buying and had even tried to pay the doctor, but Derek had taken care of it. Derek wondered, briefly, if he should tell Stiles about the bank account. He knows the Omega would be furious if he wasn’t able to help. Derek just wanted to provide for their little family of two. He counted his blessings that his boy was graduating in almost three months, then they’d be on their own and together. Together, together and now have to worry about people.   
“Alright baby, let’s get you home,” Derek whispered and pushed Stiles to the register. Stiles looked a little self-conscious. There were people staring at him and after the doctor, he seemed to be in a very mild form of OmegaSpace because of the experience. Derek lifted Stiles from the cart and chuckled as Stiles squeaked and flailed a little bit. “Out you go,” Derek cooed. “Help load,” He told the Omega who rushed to obey. Yeah, he was sinking, but he couldn’t go fully into OmegaSpace because of the boy’s body. 

They checked out efficiently and as quick as they could, before rushing out the door. Stiles helped him load the groceries into the back and hopped in, trying to buckle but fumbling with it. Derek took over and quickly buckled him in, trying to not touch the younger boy too much, lest he shoves him into OmegaSpace when his body couldn’t handle it.   
“Alright. There’s some stuff we need to go over that the doctor gave me, but I want you to take a nap first and then after do all the homework you can because you’ll be out of school for a week.”  
Stiles nodded. “Okay. Can we stop at my house? There’s some stuff I’ll want, you know, just in case.”   
Derek knew that the ‘in case’ meant in case Stiles’ Omega functions were ruined and would need comfort. He hated the thought that Stiles was planning ‘just in case’.   
Nevertheless, he nodded and pulled off down the road to the Stlinski’s house. No one had been inside in two weeks and when they opened the front door you could tell. It was musty and smelled abandoned. The fridge, thankfully, had been cleared out. The living room was blanketed with a fine film of settled dust and the air felt stiff even as they moved through it. Derek hadn’t realized how quickly a home could just become a house.   
Derek waited as Stiles picked things out, and came out with a million blankets, and his stuffed wolf that had always brought him comfort. He stuffed all the blankets and overall ‘nest’ materials, into a huge backpack and looked at Derek, almost resigned.   
“Alright, I’m ready.”   
Derek could tell Stiles felt silly holding the little wolf to his chest, but honestly, it was kind of endearing. “Let’s go then.” He pressed an urging hand at Stiles’ lower back and moving him forward. He wanted to get his mate to bed and napping so he could go over the pamphlets and then share the information with Stiles. 

Stiles started to fall asleep in the car, and Derek watched him fondly for a moment. “Love you,” He whispered and picked up the boy and his backpack, the papers dropped in Stiles’ lap and the little wolf squished between Stiles and Derek’s chest.   
Stiles snuffled a little and wiggled his nose but otherwise was still and content. Derek dropped him in their room and settled Stiles in with his wolf before going downstairs.   
“Well?” Talia asked, well, more demanded. “How’d it go? What’d he say?” She asked and let the facade slip for a bit. She’d always loved Stiles and considered him family and she’d noticed the way her boy had been slipping.   
“The doctor said that his Omega functions are down and may not come back up. That’s because he’d severely malnourished and has been for nearly eight years. He gave him a shot that will kickstart his Omega functions if they still work. It’ll start in 24 hours.” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “There’s too much stress. Did you know he’s working two jobs?”   
Talia looked stricken. “He’s working?” It was apparently news to the entire Hale family.   
“Yeah, he works two. He said he had made enough to pay for the appointment. I didn’t let him, but he thought he could.”   
“Well, isn’t that good? That the Omega can finally begin pulling his weight?” Peter piped up from where he stood by the fireplace and was met with two, nearly identical growls.   
“Don’t you ever fucking say that again,” Derek roared out and flashed his eyes at Peter, who was a beat.   
Talia glared at Peter who seemed to be fighting his instincts. He was face to face with two Alphas. Two angry Alphas. Two Alphas that were angry with him.   
“I’m gonna go upstairs. The doctor gave me some stuff to read so I can understand what’s going on and what’s going to happen.” Derek left before anyone could say anything. 

Derek found Stiles, suckling on his thumb and sleeping. It shoved Derek back into when they were first mated. Stiles was 11 and had nightmares of his family dying or being taken because he was an Omega and he’d cuddle like a child-which he kinda was-and suck his thumb. Now, as they were anticipating Stiles’ graduation and entrance into adulthood here they were, in the same position they were when they were nearly ten years younger.   
Derek settled in next to Stiles and pulled out the notebook where he kept information on Omegas. He’d had the same notebook since tenth-grade health when he finally had a lesson on Omegas.   
He opened the first pamphlet and was assaulted with a diagram of the male Omega’s anatomy and reproductive system. He’d seen nearly this exact diagram in tenth-grade but the teacher had skipped over this part a bit.   
Derek steadied himself and clicked his pen so he was ready. He took notes as he read and highlighted both the notes and the original source itself. The main thing he summarized and annotated was a passage on the male’s reproductive system and the process of heats.   
‘The male Omega is a unique specimen. Though rare, they are known to exist and while they are not always fertile, most are.   
Omega males suffer from heats, much like female Omegas, but because their wombs are in different positions it causes pain in different areas. It occurs lower and is known to actually be three times more painful than an Alpha or Beta woman’s period and two times more painful for an Omega female.   
Because of the difference in anatomy, slick is produced with more frequency and is of much more importance and necessity than in a female.   
Heats are often erratic and hard to predict for male Omegas. They become more needy, affectionate, and some are known to regress. Some tend to become irritable and very self-conscious. Partners to male Omegas should know that they are very sensitive and attentive, so be careful to be kind and caring.’   
Derek took much interest in this passage. Stiles had exhibited all of those and plus some. He wondered if the pup thing was normal and kind of assumed it was, especially in weres.   
He took studious notes on the next few pamphlets and then looked to the last remaining pamphlet. It was about one of the drugs the doctor had given his mate. Telonine-Omega Hormone Injection (so I don’t know if I’ve talked about the Omega hormone or if I named it but I couldn’t remember it so this is it now, I’ve written it down and everything) It was a bold font and color and for some idiotic reason that scared Derek.   
He carefully unfolded the pamphlet and ignored the cover that pictured a giddy Omega, small and skinny, and a gruff looking Alpha. If he looked at it too long he knew he’d wind up comparing he and Stiles to the couple, even though the Omega was a female, and then he’d be distracted.   
As he unfolded it the first thing he saw was the ridiculously long list of side effects. It listed anything between weight gain to muscle loss and migraines. That worried Derek slightly because Stiles was having a hard enough time, but Derek tried to put his trust in the doctor’s word that the benefits of knowing would outweigh any of the side efffects.   
He skimmed over the list and nodded, writing the ones he needed to keep an eye out for, and moved on. Derek found the ‘purposes’ of the medication and sucked in a breath.   
‘Heat and OmegaSpace inducer, used for late bloomers, and over-due Omegas.’ He wasn’t sure Derek liked that. Was that a good thing?   
Derek moved down the column. “Is known to induce Omega behaviors, such as neediness, intense affection, hunger, dependency, and the need of physical contact.” He nodded. That’s what had happened during Stiles’ pre-heat. It’d been a while ago (nearly four years) and they’d yet to have sex since because they were never alone or Derek was gone, but that coencided with the one heat Stiles did have, and that comforted Derek a little.   
He skimmed over the ingredients in the drug, namely the Omega hormone, Telonine, and very little amounts of actual medication for things like fever-control and suppresants. Derek wasn’t sure he liked that there were suppresants in the drug, it didn’t make sense. Why would they put a suppresant in something when they were trying to get Stiles’ body to go into heat, not to stall it.   
Derek had finished writing down some of the behaviors when he caught sight of a warning on the back of the pamphlet that he previously hadn’t seen. Warning: Slick preduction may begin 2-5 hours before heat. 

Derek had just been doing his reading for his Eng. Lit. class for school that his professor had assigned, when Stiles woke up.   
It was in the kid’s groggy, squirmy way, where he flopped about a little bit and wiggled and snuggled until his eyes blinked open slowly and with a scowl on his face.   
God, Derek had missed seeing Stiles like this: all sleep soft and calm.   
“Der?” He asked and Derek immediately snapped to attention, sitting straighter in his place on the bed.   
“Yes,” Derek answered, trying to be accomadating but not hovering.   
“Snuggles?” The younger boy asked and tried to shuffle closer but that was virtually impossible.   
Derek sighed in an overexagerated show of being put-out by the request but they both knew he was happy to engage in some mate snuggles. Derek knew Stiles would tease him about it once this was all sorted. God he hoped it’d all be sorted soon.   
Derek dropped his book on the floor next to the bed and started to climb under the covers when Stiles stopped him. “Can you bring the blankets from my house up here?” Stiles asked, his face scrunched up, and Derek could smell the anxiety. The younger hadn’t had to deal with this in a long time, and now, as they were older and Stiles’ body was more mature, it was more overwhelming, even than the first time.   
The Alpha nodded obligingly and stood, quickly retrieving the blankets from their backpack on the floor, and brought them to the bed. He pulled them out and flung them all over Stiles, who squealed in delighted surprise. Stiles, at least for the moment was relatively calm and was just so sweet. It was odd, and Derek didn’t like seeing this side too much because that just wasn’t his mate, but he did like knowing it existed.   
“There you go. Need anything else before I have to get back up again?” Derek asked and tried to keep his dry humor. They both knew it was a tense situation and Derek didn’t want to worsen anything if he went into AlphaSpace but Stiles wasn’t able to go into OmegaSpace.   
“No. Need Der,” Stiles whined and made grabby hands at Derek. It was so fucking adorable, Derek had to stop himself from cooing at his boy.   
“Okay, well, I want to go over this with you and then I need you to do some homework for me baby,” He said, trying to gets Stiles to sit properly. “Up,” He commanded, albeit gently.   
“No,” Stiles whined, fighting Derek’s hands as they pulled him up.   
“Yes. Sit up, we need to go over this,” Derek enforced, even though he wanted to sink into the bed with Stiles. The Omega grumbled all the way up but woke up more as he sat up and tried to make himself comfortable, his limbs flopping about like he couldn’t control them. “Okay, so what the doctor gave you is called Telonine. It’s Telon, the Omega hormone, but with some added ingredients and stuff. It’s supposed to trigger and enhance Omega functions; that’s why he gave it to you.” He sucked in a breath. He didn’t want to tell Stiles about the warning or the side effects. But he did. “Because of the medicine you might get some migraines, might experience weight gain, which is good for you, and watch out for muscle loss.” Last thing and they’d be done and Stiles would just do his homework and they’d be done. He had to keep telling himself that and maybe he’d believe it. “Alright, last thing. There’s a warning that comes with it, and it’s not too bad, so that’s good. It’s just, erm, it says slick production may begin two to five hours before the actual heat,” Derek blurted out and tried to force the blood to recede from his face.   
“Okay. Wow. That’s...great,” Stiles offered, sarcastic.   
“Yeah. So, keep that in mind. Now, I want you to do your homework,” Derek instructed.   
“But Der! I just want cuddles. Cuddles!” Stiles cried, making grabby hands at Derek. The Apha chuckled and moved off the bed and grabbed the younger boy’s backpack off the floor and dumped it on Stiles’ lap.   
“Do your homework,” He commanded. He pulled out his own book and started to read, forcing himself to ignore the little needy cries Stiles let out. Derek could tell that Stiles was going into pre-heat, but that didn’t guarantee that he’d still go into full heat or even if he did if Stiles’ body could handle it.   
“Fine,” Stiles huffed. Derek nodded.   
“Good boy,” He allowed, a soft appraisle and a gentle push into pre-heat. 

Stiles worked on math and science for a bit, working quietly and Derek watched as Stiles worried his bottom lip and wiggled his pencil in concentration.   
Derek tried to keep reading, but his Omega was distracting, and he’d just missed him so much. It wasn’t fair, why did he have to be a responsible adult? Why couldn’t they just be happy?   
Derek was distracted, but he immediately felt the niggling in his head that meant his mom wanted him, that she was trying to reach him through the pack bond.   
“Stay here baby, my mom wants me. Stay here and keep doing your homework,” He instructed. Derek looked to his Omega, who was looking up with wide, tired eyes. The younger boy didn’t even bother with a protest. He just nodded and stared at him papers, confusion and sadness in his face. It was odd. Stiles had switched moods so quickly that Derek nearly got whiplash. Just a few minutes ago he’d been clingy, but happy. Now, he was detached and seemed sad. 

“Hey, you need something Ma?” He asked as he walked quickly, wanting to get back to his mate.   
“I need you to do the perimeter tonight,” Talia called from the kitchen.   
“What? Mom, Stiles is here! He needs me, please? Not tonight?” Derek pleaded, though he didn’t like the feeling. He’d never disobeyed his mom, or not do what she asked, but this was a pretty special fucking case.   
“I’m sorry Der, but Markus is sick and I need you to fill in. You said the drug doesn’t kick in for 24 hours right? Well, that gives you plently of time. You’ll only be gone 40 minutes. I’ll tell him. You need to head out,” Talia ordered, giving no room for argument. 

Derek worked the perimeter for two hours. His mom was such bullshit sometimes. He loved her but he was shit with time and the pack was so lazy. At least, that’s how he felt. He wasn’t around his mate.   
He finally headed back an after his shift and didn’t like this weird feeling in his chest. He knew it was because his wolf was angry that he was away from his mate while he was so vulnerable.   
Derek made his way home quickly and was greeted with the smell of warmth and pack and mate and it was overwhelming and comforting. There was one issue. Derek could smell Stiles. The younger’s scent was poisoned by the bitter smell of sadness and pain and desperation. It was toxic and made Derek nauseous.   
He rushed up the stairs and flung open his door. The smell was even stronger up here, and Derek could smell it so potent around the bed. Whenever Stiles was upset or sad he’d bury himself in his blankets and burrow like a rabbit. This time was no different.   
The lump of blankets rose with every breath, up, down, up down. The comforting little nest was made up of a mix of Stiles’ and Derek’s blankets, and if Derek ignored the sadness coming from his mate he could smell the peaceful and comforting mix of their scents.   
“Stiles?” He called, a little apprehensive.   
“Alpha?” Stiles asked quietly and poked his head out. “Derek,” He cooed sadly. “I-I didn’t think you were coming back,” He whined pathetically.   
Fuck. The doctor said that the Omega would be hypersensitive and he’d been warned that Stiles would be more needy and would need more attention. He’d, even if on his mother’s command, left for two hours and had left his little Omega sitting in his room.   
“Oh baby. My mom had me doing perimeter. Did she come in here to tell you?” He asked. He’d only felt...not good, but okay, with leaving because Talia had told him that she’d take care of Stiles.   
Stiles nodded quickly. “Yes. She said you’d gone out. Pack. Protect. Perimeter,” He whispered.   
Derek didn’t know if the broken language was a good sign or not. Stiles was sinking into OmegaSpace, but he didn’t smell like heat yet.   
“Good baby. It was only supposed to be for forty minutes but I wound up helping out a little more than I thought I would,” He explained, dropping to the bed. He sat and tried to pull the blankets off Stiles gently. He quickly realized that the blankets were wrapped tightly around him and were tucked around him. Derek sighed and picked up the entire bundle and settled it in his lap. Stiles head poked out of the nest and gazed at Derek. The Omega inched forward to nuzzle himself into the Alpha’s neck.   
“S’okay. Take care of pack. Good Alpha.”  
Derek huffed and smiled. Stiles’ was always so sweet when in OmegaSpace and Derek couldn’t help but find it adorable.   
“Alright sweetie. Want me to read to you?” Derek asked. He knew that was a soft spot for Stiles. The Omega loved it when Derek read to him, the Alpha’s voice was soothing and relaxing and God knew that what Stiles needed right now.   
“Yes! Yes Alpha, yes Der.” It was so sweet and endearing and it kinda cracked Derek up that Stiles could jump between emotions so quick.   
“Okay, what do you want?” He asked, rubbing Stiles’ back. He was hoping that this OmegaSpace stage was a good sign that Stiles would be recieving his heat.   
“Eragon.” Derek nodded. Good. That was on his nightstand and he wouldn’t have to move his mate off him to get it. 

Derek read to Stiles until it was time for dinner. They were called down by Talia niggling in her sons head again. She couldn’t call to them when they were in their room due to the soundproofing.   
Derek picked Stiles up off the bed and helped his little mate stand. As they stood together Stiles was much shorter than Derek and because of the boy’s low weight Derek felt huge compared to his mate.   
Stiles grasped Derek’s hand as they walked and Derek nearly cooed. It was a sweet and innocent gesture and he welcomed it openly.   
They sat at the dinner table on the bench, their hips touching and nearly on top of each other. “Derek! Can you help me get the food?” Talia called from the kitchen and Derek nearly growled. He was a little frustrated with his mother already because of the whole two hour perimeter shift thing, and now she was asking him to once again step away from his mate. He attributed it to the state he was in, his mate still in OmegaSpace.   
“Take Stiles with you,” Cora suggested. She looked unimpressed.   
Derek nodded. Yes. That would work. He stood, taking Stiles with him. The Omega was a little shaky on his feet and gripped at Derek needily.   
They entered the kitchen and smelling Stiles and the leftover distress. She looked regretful and that helped settle Derek’s wolf.   
“Okay sweetie, I need you to bring the casserole to the table, Stiles baby can you bring the lemonade to the table?” She asked and Derek was grateful that his mother was always so kind and gentle to his mate. He knew the Omega needed an attentive parental figure and he was grateful his own mother was offering that.   
Neither of the boys responded. They didn’t need to. They simply took what was held out to them and brought them into the dining room only to find Cora and James there, a teenage girl Derek didn’t know sitting next to his sister.   
Cora and the girl were talking, their heads leaned together as Stiles and Derek settled their cargo on the table. Derek sat back on the bench, his hand immediately finding the Omega’s back as Stiles too sat and Derek rubbed gently like a child would to soothe their child. It was comforting and kind and Stiles sunk into it.   
“Cora, why don’t you introduce us to your friend?” James asked, even as Cora was still speaking to the pixie-like girl that sat with her at the table.   
Derek watched as Cora paused before nodding. “Dad, Derek, Stiles, this is Mary, my friend from school. She’s new this year,” She said and looked to Stiles as if looking for recognition but Derek knew she didn’t find any as Stiles was far too unsettled and unbalanced between emotions and hormones to focus on something as silly as Cora’s new friend. “Mary, this is my dad, my brother Derek, and Stiles. You know Stiles probably, right?” Cora asked and Derek glanced between Mary and his mate. Stiles looked relatively passive and that was odd but Derek tried not to think on it too much.   
“Yeah, I’ve seen him around school. Nice to meet you all. I’ve heard so much about you Derek,” Mary offered and Derek didn’t like the weird feeling he got from her. He decided he’d be nice but he’d focus on his mate. Stiles could use the extra attention anyways.   
“Nice to meet you too Mary.” 

Talia finally sat and after a brief introduction between her and her guest they began to eat. Stiles was shoveling food in and Derek couldn’t help but encourage it. “Good,” He’d coo quietly. Quiet enough Mary couldn’t hear, but he suspected the rest of his family could.   
Stiles seemed pleased by the phrase and began to eat with a renewed vigor. Derek supposed his body was trying-hopefully-to prepare and fuel itself for the upcoming heat that they were both hoping was impending. 

It was silent for a good while until Derek heard Stiles let out a quiet little gasp. Derek looked up to find Stiles’ eyes. They were wide and possibly a little scared, and his pale cheeks were flushed. “Der, can we go upstairs, I don’t feel too well,” Stiles said, completely collected. It was like he’d snapped back and Derek was confused. That is, until Stiles stood and Derek caught the smell and as Derek followed and stood behind his mate he noticed the little wet spot feathering and growing in Stiles’ sweats he’d changed into earlier.   
“Okay, baby, let’s go.” He tried to hold back growls as his mate walked and the scent of the boy’s slick was intensified.   
They made it to their room and Stiles ducked in in an instanct and Derek followed readily. “Der!” The boy cried and launched himself at Derek for what felt like the millionth time today, but Derek openly welcomed it and caught his mate.   
“Shh,” Derek cooed.


	2. Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results.

Stiles nuzzled himself into Derek and the Alpha sighed happily. He was comforted by the smell of his mate and was just thankful to hold the boy in his arms.  
“Alright, let’s take care of the slick,” Derek said, no room for questions in his voice, not that he expected Stiles to ask any. Derek felt Stiles nod against his chest and it was so cute that Derek murmured sweetly at the boy. He was thankful the walls were soundproofed because if Cora heard the way he talked to Stiles he’d never hear the end of it. He got enough shit from her and Laura, they didn’t need help.  
Derek set Stiles on the floor and helped Stiles strip, his bottoms making a wet plop as they hit the floor. The human part of Derek thought the noise was kind of gross, but the Alpha wolf found it enticing.  
He removed Stiles’ clothes caringly but not romantically. In all honesty, it was more like the time he’d bathed his little cousin.  
Derek made sure the water was warm enough and was swept in by the nostalgia of the moment. It didn’t feel too long ago that he was doing this very thing, only then it’d been because Stiles had been stuck as a fox too long. Now Derek supposed Stiles would do fine as a fox for much longer than he had then. His mate was strong like that.  
That was one thing Derek really admired about Stiles. His strength was a quiet kind. It was gentle and a little hard to see but once you did it was all you could see when you looked at him. Derek supposed Stiles was much stronger than him. He knew that he’d never be able to survive if his family treated him the way they treated Stiles. Or, didn’t treat him, rather.  
Derek picked his mate up and lowered him into the tub carefully. Stiles was limp and flopped about in his arms as Derek hoisted the boy up and then down gently with all the affection he could muster.  
As Stiles settled in the water, Derek breathed out in relief. His wolf felt so good taking care of his mate. “Okay sweetie, lean forward,” He instructed. The Omega followed his Alpha and allowed Derek to pour hot water down the boy’s back. Derek pours out a dollop of non-fragranced shower gel. The boy sighed in pleasure and Derek was proud of himself for making his mate feel better.  
Derek continued to clean and bathe and wash. Derek washed Stiles’ hair gently. Stiles let him. Derek scrubbed his shoulders and neck gently. Stiles let him. Derek pulled Stiles out of the tub and carried him to the bed. Stiles let him. 

Derek woke as Stiles wiggle about uncomfortably. Derek knew what that meant.  
Stiles wasn’t really awake but Derek could tell that Stiles was wakening. Derek could smell his mate and that was an intense feeling.  
“Der,” The Omega whined, stirring himself awake. “Alpha,” He tried again, his limbs flopping about until the boy’s left hand smacked Derek square in the chest. His mate let out another little cry and pulled himself closer, tangling and untangling himself in the sheets in a vicious cycle.  
“Hush,” Derek muttered, allowing the Omega to bring himself closer to him. He felt the air push out of him a little bit when Stiles, still half asleep, climbed on top of him, his hips rutting against Derek’s stomach. Derek could smell it as the slick increased and felt the wetness of his mate’s sweatpants against his own clothing. Stiles’ hands were roaming and seemed to finally settle on the hem of the wife beater Derek always wore to bed.  
“Off,” The younger boy demanded and Derek felt a bit of his control slip. He allowed his eyes to glow red and flashed them at Stiles. He flipped them over and growled a bit at the boy suddenly still beneath him.  
“You Omega, me Alpha,” He said as a way of reprimanding. He knew in the back of his head that if Stiles had been more aware he’d have made a Tarzan reference. He also knew that if either of them had been more about themselves, neither would have allowed the blatant show of dominance. They’d known for a long time they were mates, and Derek was the Alpha to Stiles’ Omega, but they never believed in the archaic beliefs that Omegas were beneath Alphas and were to blindly allow the Alpha to dominate and control.  
Both boys, almost men, found comfort in the slight dominance dynamics, but they’d set rules long ago that Derek would never force Stiles to do or not do anything, and Stiles would always come and talk to Derek freely.  
Now though, they were in a different situation. It hadn’t been like this the first time, but the still logical side of Derek knew that was because it’d been suppressed for so long, and was heightened by the extra hormone surging through Stiles’ still-small body. 

Derek was satisfied with the whimper of agreement Stiles made, and Derek knew that there would be one huge difference between their first heat together and this one. He could already tell this time around it was going to be much more basic and primal.  
He ducked his head towards his Omega and licked up Stiles’ neck, finding that spot. The spot.  
Because of the whole college situation they’d never gotten around to mating properly, never sealed it with the mating mark. Now though, Derek knew that’d be a different story by the end of the night.  
Derek allowed a rumble to escape his throat as Stiles whined. The Omega was still, letting his Alpha take over. It was a nice feeling. He’d been dealing with so much for so long it was nice to let someone else do it for him for once.  
Derek, quietly and slowly so as to not scare his Omega, brought his hand down. He tugged on the boy’s boxers and Stiles obediently lifted his hips, letting his Alpha peel off the only piece of clothing he’d been able to stand when they’d gone to bed earlier.  
The older boy growled. Both in appreciation of his mate’s beautiful eyes as they flashed purple at him, and in anger as he saw the worsened state of his mate’s magnificent body. The boy had always been bony, but now he was positively skeletal.  
Derek felt Stiles shrink into himself below him and he nearly growled again, this time at himself.  
He rubbed heavy and loving hands up and Stiles’ thighs and brought his head down to press careful, sweet kisses that quickly progressed into heady, powerful draws from each other. Stiles kept making sad little noises everytime Derek’s hands would dart away from where he really wanted them. Derek had to stop himself from popping his claws, but he could see the slightly red tracks down Stiles’ legs where his still-human nails dragged down.  
“What do you need?” Derek asked, low and the soft coming from his chest. Stiles whined even louder and his hands gripped at his Alpha anywhere he could.  
“Alpha! I need Alpha,” Stiles screamed, nearly sobbing.  
“Which Alpha? Who’s your Alpha? Who do you need?” Derek demanded, this foggy feeling taking over his mind. He’d never felt this way before but he kind of loved it.  
“Derek! Need Derek!” Stiles cried and Derek nodded obligingly.  
“Good boy, let’s take care of this situation now, eh?” He teased, bringing his fingers up and rubbing gently at the boy’s tight hole. He felt his boy keen and press into his hand.  
In a blink of an eye, Derek had his Omega on his belly and the boy’s ass was in the air. He could see Stiles’ entrance winking and tensing in the cool air and slick gushing at every release of the muscles.  
Derek growled, pleased.  
Before he could bring a hand to the Omega’s inviting hole the door to his room swung open. “Hey Derek, I came up to check on-,” Mary started but was interrupted by an angry and powerful roar. Derek bellowed at the foolish girl as she kept staring at them. Stiles whimpered sadly beneath him and Derek could tell the smell of another was upsetting his mate.  
“Leave!” Derek roared so loud he was certain all of Beacon Hills heard it.  
“But-but,” She tried and before he even knew what he was doing he pushed her back, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough that she was out of the doorway and slammed his door in her face and locked it. He growled for an extra measure before returning to Stiles who was crying on the bed.  
“My Omega, my mate, mine,” Derek growled and before he could think to warn Stiles he plunged himself straight in. His thick dick spread Stiles’ walls without hesitation or warning and he bottomed out in a moment. Derek panted from the effort and was barely able to register the wail of pleasure Stiles gasped out.  
Derek didn’t allow Stiles any time to recuperate. He pulled out harshly and dove back in, thrusting harshly and counting the seconds as he felt his knot build and build, making it harder to pull out and pop back inside the Omega.  
He found the boy’s little prostate and made it his mission to hit it every time he shoved back in. That lasted less than a minute before Stiles let go and exploded, his little Omega dick making a valiant effort. Derek finally allowed himself to pop fully inside Stiles and groaned as he felt himself release, all the tension pulling his shoulders together loosened.  
Stiles settled himself a bit and Derek wasn’t having that. He pulled back a bit, his hands on Stiles’ hips and helping him so that Derek was sitting and Stiles was in his lap, impaled on the Alpha’s cock.  
“Der,” Stiles whined tiredly.  
Derek lifted Stiles up by his hips a little and then dropped him. His knot tugged and sunk and tugged and sank and tugged and sank inside Stiles as he kept going until Stiles whimpered pathetically again and let himself go, this time the little cock in front of him just leaking as it wept. As Derek himself released inside his mate again his fang grew and were sunk into the skin at his mate's neck and dug in. Derek let them rest there for a moment before he pulled back and licked up the drops of blood. Stiles whined happily, a mix of pain and satisfaction.  
“There you go,” Derek cooed. He let the Omega rest in his lap, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and rubbing gently at the top of Stiles’ pubic bone right before where his dick started. It was a soothing gesture and the Alpha was pleased with the little happy yip Stiles made. 

They were tied together for half an hour and for that time they slept. 

 

They woke and Derek dressed both of them, bringing Stiles down in his arms. He retrieved a Tupperware of leftover meatloaf and warmed it.  
He fed Stiles and rubbed the Omega’s back. 

For a week Derek took care of Stiles, who was sleepy and tired. The boy was a limp noodle and allowed Derek to care for him. He finally brought his head out of the fog and the entire Hale family celebrate the fact that their son, brother, or nephew, would eventually have a family with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to the end my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this! Hope any questions you may have had have been answered, but if they weren't let me know in the comments!


End file.
